


Broken

by Iwritewhenever



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Broken, Hurt, Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwritewhenever/pseuds/Iwritewhenever
Summary: Everyone's soul breaks eventually. Either by your hand or someone else's.





	Broken

Dick

HIs soul broke when he tried too hard. Too hard to be perfect. The perfect son, the perfect brother, and the perfect protector. Nobody asked him to be perfect. Nobody asked him to try. But he did anyway. Always pushing, always failing. It was by his hand, his soul broke. 

Jason

His soul broke the first time by joker. Then he was resurrected. His soul broke a second time because of himself. Hopelessness set in. He turned to the comfort of smoking and alcohol. Trying to get somewhere but getting nowhere. He sought out comfort. Never seeking out the comfort of family. He clawed his way out of the Lazarus Pit just to fall into his own personal Hell. 

Tim

Affection was all he looked for. It started with his parents. His parents were never there. He became Robin. It was ripped from his hands. He looked to his brothers, one was too busy, two tried to kill him. He claimed they hated him. The reality was he hated himself. He turned to work and cases, constantly searching for something new. A wanderer some would call him. A distraction is what it was. Coffee and work occupied him. Sleep deprived him. He began to break, and when he did, not one soul noticed it was by everyone else’s hands. 

Damian

He claims he doesn’t have a soul. A soul would mean he cared, a soul would mean he showed empathy. No, he had no soul. That was never given to him. He had to fight for it like everything else. Like his right to see his father, his right to be with his family, and his right to become Robin. His soul never became broken because he never had one. But give it time and he will find a soul. Then it will become broken like everybody else's.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I tried a new writing style, I feel like this is a sort of summary and not an actual story. If you want me to write stories based off of this comment it. 
> 
> Speaking of stories. I might have a new idea. I was thinking of the time Tim was captured by Joker and turned into Joker Jr. I want to write about that and the recovery. He would be aged up as his time as Red Robin in my story and it would be multi-chapter. Let me know if that's something you would like to see.
> 
> Please support Red Hood Fan Series off of youtube. Season 2 premiers this Friday at 7:15 pm EST. Share their videos and hopefully, DC will pick them up. They are high-quality episodes with amazing acting and fighting. And season 2 will be even better than season 1. I hope you'll check them out. 
> 
> Until next time.


End file.
